Wicked
by Dragonpelt
Summary: The musical WickedWarriors style!
1. who's who

**Elphaba-Squirrelflight **

**Glinda-Nightcloud (You'll see later!) **

**Wonderful Wizard of Oz-Firestar**

**Elphaba's mother-Sandstorm **

**Elphaba's supposed father (Governor of munchkins)-Tigerclaw (Bad I know, but it kind of fits!) **

**Madam Morrible (headshiztress)-Bluestar**

**Doctor Dillamond-Dustpelt**

**Fiyero (Winkie Prince)-Brambleclaw**

**Nessa-Leafpool**

**Boq-Crowfeather**

**Dorothy-Hollypaw**

**Tin Man-Lionpaw**

**Toto-Jaypaw (LOL!)**

**Cowardly lion-Cloudtail **


	2. Dear ol Shiz!

_CITIZENS OF All CLans:  
Good news! She's dead!  
The Witch of the West is dead!  
The wickedest witch there ever was  
The enemy of all of us here in Oz  
Is Dead!  
Good news!  
Good news!_

SOMECAT IN THE CROWD:  
(spoken) Look! It's Nightcloud!

Nightcloud   
(spoken) Fellow Claniens:  
(sung) Let us be glad  
Let us be grateful  
Let us rejoicify that goodness could subdue  
The wicked workings of you-know-who  
Isn't it nice to know  
That good will conquer evil?  
The truth we all believe'll by and by   
Outlive a lie  
For you and -

SOMECAT IN THE CROWD:  
No one mourns the Wicked

ANOTHER Cat:  
No one cries "They won't return!"

ALL: No one lays a lily on their grave 

Tom's  
The good man scorns the Wicked!

She-cats   
Through their lives, our children learn

ALL  
What we miss, when we misbehave:

Nightcloud  
And Goodness knows   
The Wicked's lives are lonely  
Goodness knows  
The Wicked die alone  
It just shows when you're Wicked  
You're left only   
On your own

ALL  
Yes, Goodness knows  
The Wicked's lives are lonely  
Goodness knows  
The Wicked cry alone  
Nothing grows for the Wicked  
They reap only  
What they've sown 

Nightcloud(spoken) Are people born Wicked? Or do they have   
Wickedness thrust upon them? After all, she had  
a father. She had a mother, as so many do:

Tigerclaw  
How I hate to go and leave you lonely

Sandstorm  
That's alright - it's only just one night

Tigerclaw

_But know that you're here in my heart  
While I'm out of your sight _

Nightcloud  
(spoken)  
And like every family - they had their secrets

LOVER  
Have another drink, my dark-eyed beauty  
I've got one more night left, here in town  
So have another drink of green elixir  
And we'll have ourselves a little mixer  
Have another swallow, little lady,  
And follow me down: 

Nightcloud  
(spoken) And of course, from the moment she was born,  
she was - well - different

Goldenflower

_It's coming_

Tigerclaw

_Now? _

Goldenflower  
The baby's coming

Tigerclaw  
And how!

Goldenflower And Tigerclaw  
I see a nose  
I see a curl  
It's a healthy, perfect,  
Lovely, little -

Tigerclaw   
(spoken) Sweet Starclan!

Sandstorm  
(spoken) What is it: what's wrong?

Goldenflower

_How can it be?_

Tigerclaw  
What does it mean?

Goldenflower   
It's atrocious

Tigerclaw

_It's obscene!_

Goldenflower And Tigerclaw  
Like a froggy, ferny cabbage  
The baby is unnaturally

ALL  
Orange! _**(Imagine there are no Ginger/orange colored cats except for Firestar)**_

Tigerclaw  
(spoken) Take it away: take it away! 

Nightcloud  
(spoken) So you see - it couldn't have been easy!  


_ALL   
No one mourns the Wicked!  
Now at last, she's dead and gone!   
Now at last, there's joy throughout the land  
And Goodness knows  
We know what Goodness is  
Goodness knows  
The Wicked die alone_

Nightcloud  
She died alone:

ALL

_Woe to those  
Who spurn what Goodness  
They are shown  
No one mourns the Wicked_

Nightcloud  
Good news!  


_CROWD   
No one mourns the Wicked!_

Nightcloud

_Good news!_

ALL  
No one mourns the Wicked!  
Wicked!  
Wicked!

_Cat IN CROWD  
(spoken) Nightcloud! Is it true - were you her friend?! _

Nightcloud  
(spoken) Well - it depends on what you mean by "friend." I did  
know her. That is, our paths did cross. At school:

Cats  
O hallowed halls and vine-draped walls   
The proudliest sight there is  
When grey and sere our hair hath turned  
We shall still revere the lessons learned  
In our days at dear old Shiz  
Our days at dear old

Nightcloud   
Oh-oh-oh-oh-ol:

Cats and Nightcloud  
Dear old Shiz-zzzz

Squirrelflight walks in with Leafpool, who is sitting in a wheelchair. Everyone gasps at Squirrelflight being Ginger.

Bluestar walks in and greets them.

"Where will we be staying?" Squirrelflight asks gently.

"Leafpool will be staying with me, while you stay with another student." Bluestar replies, "Who will let her in?" She asks.

Everyone takes a step back, except for Nightcloud. Nightcloud looks around and realizes that she'd been tricked.

"Thank you Nightcloud." Bluestar thanked and started to walk off with Leafpool.

"But-" Nightcloud began, but was cut off with a scream.

Squirrelflight was churning her legs around and Leafpool's chair was wheeling itself back over to Squirrelflight.

"I'm so sorry Leafpool!" Squirrelflight apologized.

Bluestar smiled.

_Bluestar   
(spoken) Oh, Miss Squirrelflight:  
(sung) Many years I have waited  
For a gift like yours to appear  
Why, I predict the Wizard  
Could make you his  
Magic grand vizier!  
My dear, my dear  
I'll write at once to the Wizard  
Tell him of you in advance  
With a talent like yours, dear  
There is a defin-ish chance  
If you work as you should  
You'll be making good:_

_**She walks away with everyone else. **_

Squirrelflight  
Did that really just happen?  
Have I actually understood?  
This weird quirk I've tried  
To suppress or hide  
Is a talent that could  
Help me meet the Wizard  
If I make good  
So I'll make good:

When I meet the Wizard   
Once I prove my worth  
And then I meet the Wizard  
What I've waited for since: since birth!  
And with all his Wizard wisdom  
By my looks, he won't be blinded  
Do you think the Wizard is dumb?  
Or, like Munchkins, so small-minded?  
No! He'll say to me,  
"I see who you truly are -  
A girl on whom I can rely!"  
And that's how we'll begin  
The Wizard and I:

Once I'm with the Wizard  
My whole life will change   
'Cuz once you're with the Wizard  
No one thinks you're strange!  
No father is not proud of you,  
No sister acts ashamed  
And all of The Clans has to love you  
When by the Wizard you're acclaimed  
And this gift - or this curse -  
I have inside  
Maybe at last, I'll know why  
When we are hand and hand -  
The Wizard and I!

And one day, he'll say to me, "Squirrelflight,  
A girl who is so superior  
Shouldn't a girl who's so good inside  
Have a matching exterior?  
And since folks here to an absurd degree  
Seem fixated on your verdigris   
Would it be all right by you  
If I de-greenify you?" 

And though of course  
That's not important to me  
"All right, why not?" I'll reply  
Oh, what a pair we'll be  
The Wizard and I:  
Yes, what a pair we'll be  
The Wizard and: 

Unlimited  
My future is unlimited  
And I've just had a vision  
Almost like a prophecy  
I know - it sounds truly crazy   
And true, the vision's hazy  
But I swear, someday there'll be   
A celebration throughout The Clans  
That's all to do with me! 

And I'll stand there with the Wizard  
Feeling things I've never felt  
And though I'd never show it  
I'll be so happy, I could melt!  
And so it will be  
For the rest of my life  
And I'll want nothing else  
Till I die  
Held in such high esteem   
When people see me, they will scream  
For half of The Clans fav'rite team:  
The Wizard  
And I!

Nightcloud walks in and takes out a letter and Squirrelflight does too.

_Nightcloud   
(spoken) Dearest darlingest Momsie and Popsical: _

Squirrelflight  
(spoken) My dear Father:

BOTH

_There's been some confusion  
Over rooming here at Shiz:_

Squirrelflight   
But of course, I'll care for Nessa:

Nightcloud  
But of course, I'll rise above it:

BOTH  
For I know that's how you'd want me to respond  
Yes, there's been some confusion  
For you see, my room-mate is:

Nightcloud  
Unusually and exceedingly peculiar  
And altogether quite impossible to describe: 

Squirrelflight  
Blonde.

Nightcloud  
What is this feeling?  
So sudden and new?

Squirrelflight

_felt it the moment  
I laid eyes on you:_

Nightcloud  
My pulse is rushing:

Squirrelflight  
My head is reeling: 

Nightcloud  
My face is flushing:

BOTH  
What is this feeling?  
Fervid as a flame,  
Does it have a name?   
Yes!:Loathing  
Unadulterated loathing

Nightcloud  
For your face

Squirrelflight  
Your voice

Nightcloud   
Your clothing

BOTH

_Let's just say - I loathe it all  
Ev'ry little trait, however small   
Makes my very flesh begin to crawl _

_With simple utter loathing  
There's a strange exhilaration  
In such total detestation  
It's so pure and strong!  
Though I do admit it came on fast  
Still I do believe that it can last  
And I will be loathing  
Loathing you  
My whole life long!_

Cats  
Dear Galinda, you are just too good  
How do you stand it? I don't think I could!  
She's a terror! She's a Tartar!  
We don't mean to show a bias,  
But Galinda, you're a martyr!

Nightcloud  
Well: these things are sent to try us!

Cats  
Poor Galinda, forced to reside  
With someone so disgusticified  
We all just want to tell you:  
We're all on your side!  
We share your: 

Nightcloud, Squirrelflight, and Cats  
What is this feeling Loathing  
So sudden and new? Unadulterated loathing  
I felt the moment For her face, her voice  
I laid eyes on you Her clothing   
My pulse is rushing Let's just say:  
My head is reeling We loathe it all!  
Oh, what is this feeling? Ev'ry little trait  
Does it have a name? Makes our very flesh  
Yes: Begin to crawl:.  
Ahhh: Ahhh:

ALL  
Loathing!

Nightcloud, Squirrelflight, and Cats  
There's a strange exhilaration Loathing  
In such total detestation Loathing  
So pure, so strong Loathing

Cats   
So strong!

Nightcloud And Squirrelflight  
Though I do admit it came on fast  
Still I do believe that it can last ALL   
And I will be loathing Loathing  
For forever loathing Loathing   
Truly deeply loathing Loathing you  
My whole Loathing  
Life long! Unadulterated loathing

ELPHABA  
Boo!

_Nightcloud: Ah!_


End file.
